


It Was Only a Crush

by RiceKrispies34



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceKrispies34/pseuds/RiceKrispies34
Summary: Kristy has a crush on her older brother Sam. The two siblings soon find themselves alone in the house.
Relationships: Kristy Thomas/Sam Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	It Was Only a Crush

Kristy Thomas, president and founder of the Babysitters Club, walked with Mary Anne on their way back home from their meeting. Mary Anne was talking to her, but she wasn’t listening, she couldn’t keep her thoughts from her brother, Sam. Lately, whenever she saw him, she felt her stomach tighten up in knots. Kristy couldn’t deny her feelings. She had a crush on her brother. She knew her feelings were wrong and that she shouldn’t be having these sorts of feelings towards a sibling.

“Kristy?” Mary Anna placed her hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“I, uh, I’m fine,” Kristy smiled, brushing off her best friend.

“Well, see you tomorrow then,” said Marry Anne and Kristy realized that they were now in front of their houses. The two girls went their separate ways, into their respective homes.

Kristy opened the front door, her mind still thinking about Sam. Greeted by her two other brothers, Charlie and David Michael. “Hey, Kristy!” Charlie said, rushing past her outside, followed closely by her youngest brother. “We’re going to the park to play catch,” he showed her his baseball glove in his hand. “Mom’s not home yet, and Sam is hanging out in his room, he seemed a little grumpy when we asked if he wanted to join.” And with that, the two boys left, leaving Kristy standing in the doorway.

It took a couple of seconds for Kristy to fully comprehend what had just happened. She was home alone with Sam. Her heart began to race a little as she took a few steps inside the house. “Sam?” She called rather timidly.

No reply.

She wanted to hang out with Sam alone, but Charlie had said he was kind of grumpy. Hesitantly, Kristy took off her shoes and made her way towards Sam’s bedroom. Maybe Sam would be more up for just sitting on the couch and watching tv together.

Standing outside his room, Kristy knocked on the door, “Sam?” she said quietly. 

Once again, she got no response. She slowly creaked his door open a few inches to check if her brother was still in his room like Charlie had said. What she saw was the very last thing she expected.

Kristy stared in complete shock. Sam was lying naked, his bed. He had earphones on and with one hand holding his phone with the other wrapped around his hard penis. 

She knew what her brother was doing, of course, and also knew that it was none of her business. She knew she should leave and give Sam his privacy, but she couldn’t pull her eyes off him. Her crush on her bother keeping her standing in his doorway.

Kristy felt her vagina start to tingle as she looked at her, bother masturbating in his naked glory. She lowered her hand down below the waistband of her pants, feeling around her hot center, touching herself while watching her older brother.

She hadn’t masturbated much before, herself, only trying once before after Stacey and Dawn had talked about it a few weeks ago. She had nervously rubbed her pussy, adventuring with her body for the first time. That had been when Kristy had first understood her feelings towards Sam. He was all she had on her mind till she had came and ever since she couldn’t go an hour without thinking about him.

Now the girl watched him play with his own body. She stayed watching him for a few minutes. She tried multiple times to pull herself away but found that she was unable to tear his eyes off of him. 

Finally, she had willed herself to pull up her hand and was about to leave when Sam spoke. “Kristy.” 

The girl turned back around at the mention of her name. She thought that she had been seen and prepared to face her brother about watching him jerk off. However, when she looked into his room again, he was still lying on his back, with his hand stroking his cock. His phone was now sitting on the bed beside him, and Kristy could see the naked people on the screen.

“Kristy,” Sam said again, his eyes remaining closed.

She couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. Her brother was masturbating, thinking of her. Kristy slipped her hand back under the waistband of her pants, slowly rubbing her pussy.

“Oh, Kristy!” Sam moaned. “Fuck Kristy, you’re so cute.”

Listening to her brother moan her name, Kristy closed her eyes as she played with herself. “Kristy, you’re so fucking good! I’m gonna cum!”

She didn’t hear her brother finishing, too caught up in the moment as his dick erupted, and he shot his cum onto his chest. Kristy used her other hand to feel her young developing breasts under her shirt as Sam opened his eyes.

“Kristy?!” This time it wasn’t a moan as Sam saw his younger sister standing in his doorway, with one hand in her pants and the other under her shirt.

Kristy’s eyes snapped open to find Sam staring back at her, trying to hide his naked body under the blankets of her bed. She quickly removed her hands and tried to hide herself behind the door as she felt her face heat up.

“Kristy, what are you doing?” Sam asked timidly, and she couldn’t bring herself to reply, already regretting everything. “How long were you there?”

Stepping into full view of Sam, Kristy confronted her brother, “A while,” she admitted.

Sam stared back at his sister, his cock already getting hard again beneath the blanket. Now it was him who couldn’t find words. Even before Kristy answered, he had known what her answer was. He had seen her playing with herself right after he had cummed. “Were, were you touching yourself watching me?” he finally managed to blurt out.

Kristy nodded, not really trying to hide the fact. She walked a little further into Sam’s room. “Uh, Kristy, what are you doing?”

At her brother’s request, Kristy finally made up her mind that it was time she told him how she felt about him. “Sam,” she sat down on his bed as he scrambled away from her to the opposite edge. “I like you, not like a brother, I have a crush on you.” It felt good to finally have gotten it off her chest as she now waited for his response.

Sam’s penis was now totally hard under the covers as his sister confessed her feelings to him. “Kristy,” he shook his head. “We’re siblings.” Despite masturbating to his sister, he still couldn’t bring himself to tell her that he liked her that way even if she had heard him moaning her name.

“That’s not what you thought a few minutes ago,” Kristy giggled. It was her face as she laughed that caused Sam to cave and give in to her wishes. He sat up in the bed, his lower half still hiding under the blankets, but his new position gave Kristy a view of his smooth chest. He didn’t have the biggest muscles, but his slim-ish build was perfect in her eyes.

“Since you saw me naked, you think it’s fair if I get to…” Sam stuttered, unable to finish the request, but Kristy understood perfectly.

“Of course, I’ll get naked for you,” Kristy jumped on the opportunity. Sam watched her as she pulled her shirt over her head before throwing it to the floor. She hadn’t started wearing a bra yet, but her breasts were beginning to develop, so she knew it would be too long.

Not pausing, Kirsty lay on her back and lifted her legs as she pulled off her pants and underwear with one motion, joining her brother, buck naked.

Sam stared at his naked sister for a bit, marveling at her cute body. “You’re pretty.”

Kristy blushed, smiling sheepishly, she tried half-heartedly to cover her body with her hands. She quickly got more comfortable and pulled her hands back, allowing Sam to see her fully again.

As his younger sister showed him her nude form, Sam pulled the blanket away, tossing it to the ground. Only a pair of pillows remaining on the bed with them. His penis was fully hard again, pointing straight up, and his chest was still shining with his climax from earlier.

The two siblings stared at one another. Both of the teens incredibly turned on by the sight of their crush naked.

“You think… Is it ok if I touch?’ Sam asked nervously, gesturing at her young pussy.

Kristy had to do a double-take, in disbelief. Had Sam really just asked to touch her vagina? She had imagined this situation for the past few days, and now it wasn’t a daydream. It had just happened, for real. She nodded her body language, suggesting that she was unsure, but inside, Kristy was screaming with excitement.

“Here,” Sam moved and adjusted the two pillows. “Lie down.”

Kristy followed her brother’s request and moved to the head of the bed, right beside Sam. She lay rigid like a log, her hands at her side as she looked up at the boy kneeling at her side. Her initial excitement gave way to a little bit of nerves.

Sam carefully felt Kristy’s soft skin on her shoulders as he rubbed her, slowly working his hands down her body, till he had both palms of her small firm breasts. They weren’t big, no bigger than an orange. 

“That feels so good, Sam,” Kristy had played with her breasts for as long as she could remember. Even before puberty and her chest was even flatter than it was now, she would enjoy rubbing the area and pinching her little pink nipples. But the feeling of another person’s hand was even better.

Sam looked his sister in the eyes, massaging her breasts for a bit before continuing down her chest. He rubbed her stomach, not spending much time there, eager to get to her pussy. The teen boy soon found himself there, repositioning himself on his hand and knees, between Kristy’s legs. “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

“Of course,” Kristy rolled her eyes at her brother. “I think I would’ve told you if I was uncomfortable by now.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” Sam chuckled a little annoyed by her snarky reply. He placed his hands on the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs to give him a better look at her wet virgin vagina. Keeping his left hand on her right leg, Sam used his now free hand to gently touch the skin on the outside of her pussy.

Sam tried not to show it, but he was quite nervous. This was the first time that a girl had willingly got naked for him, and he had never touched a girl like this before. For the past two years, he had fantasized about his sister and her nude body. And after all those nights spent stroking himself, it was now happening he and Kristy were naked in his bed together, and they were just getting started.

Going rather slow, he played with the folds of Kristy’s pussy, careful not to do anything that was too much for her, or even him. Sam rubbed her lips with his fingers as he marveled at her vagina, dampening his digits. 

Kristy was in heaven, her brother feeling her young pussy. She softly moaned as Sam had worked his fingers a little harder and was now caressing her sensitive clit with his thumb. The more Sam played with Kristy’s cunt with his fingers, the more his confidence grew. His motions, generating moans from his young sister. 

Sam was utterly fascinated by her vagina and the wetness of it. He eagerly worked to please Kristy, his face getting closer and closer to her center till his nose was next to his fingers. And he could smell her pussy.

At the head of the bed, Kristy grabbed her small breasts, staring up at the ceiling in ecstasy. “Fuck, that feels so good, Sam.”

Sam stopped at her words, and Kristy pressed her chin to her chest to look down, looking for an explanation. He watched his sister in the eyes, “did you just swear Kristy?” He laughed. In his whole life, he had never heard his little sister cuss. Considering their activity, it shouldn’t come as much of a surprise. 

“No,” Kristy’s face going red was only a small part of her blatant lie. She continued to smile at her brother, who just shook his head with a grin and went back to his task. The warm essence of Kristy’s pussy coating his fingers, Sam pushed a little more so his index finger eased its way inside.

He buried his forefinger to his first knuckle and began to slowly fuck her sopping snatch. It was no surprise that the longer he finger-fucked his sister, the more poised he became. Soon he managed to insert the entire length of two of his fingers past her folds.

While Sam slid his fingers in and out, he brought his face down just the tiniest bit, so his lips rested on the top of her sweet cunt. He kissed her clit, which induced even more moans from his sister. Sam’s cock throbbed between his thighs as he Nibbled Kristy’s pussy, focusing more with his tongue than his fingers now. He left the two digits lodged inside her privates, licking around them and all over the outer of her vagina. 

Kristy squirmed. Her brother’s mouth felt unbelievable on her wet cunny, his tongue joining his fingers inside her warm pussy. Sam licked around her indoors, completely replacing his fingers with his tongue, fucking her with his mouth muscle. 

Sensing that his sister was on edge, he placed his hands on her hips and dived deeper between her legs, furiously devouring her cunt. He found a new gear, feasting on Kristy’s delicious juices. 

“Fuck,” Kristy gasped, her hands on her young tits, squeezing her tiny pink nipples as her big brother slurped on her vagina. She knew that she didn’t have much longer left, but was eager to get a chance to suck his cock if he’d let her. “Yes, yes, yes.” Her pussy clenched Sam’s tongue and, her cum coated his lips and tongue.

Sam came up from her thighs, his chin dripping her juices as he smiled at his little sister and his crush. Kristy smiled back at him and, she was about to ask if she could have a turn when they heard the front door open downstairs and Charlie and David Micheal returning.

Both Sam and Kristy scrambled off the bed at the crash of their brothers entering the house. Hastily throwing their clothes back on, they didn’t say anything to each other as they left Sam’s room together with Kristy wearing her shirt inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoyed and would love to know what you thought.


End file.
